


Reborn Into Another Tale

by GoldenHeartXRedSoul



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Frisk and Chara's relationship can be seen either platonic or romantic, Frisk is Tsuna, Frisk reincarnate as Tsuna, Frisk/Tsuna can use magic, Gen, Other, Reincarnation, Tsuna is Frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHeartXRedSoul/pseuds/GoldenHeartXRedSoul
Summary: Frisk thinks being reborn in a new life is actually a lot better than being in a time loop or resets. Hopefully they won't go through time travel again.(Not the best summary, sorry.)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing a fic... don't expect much from this one, ok?  
> Though do expect errors within this fic, as well a slow update.
> 
> I'll add more tags and edit story later if possible...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this fic I made!

Finally.

 

Humans and Monsters living on the surface together in peace and harmony.

 

After years of hard work as the Ambassador of Monsters, Frisk can finally rest in peace.

 

‘Looks like this is the end, huh partner?’, a familiar voice is heard in their head.

 

‘I suppose it is Chara…’, they respond in their head, while laying in their deathbed surrounded by family and friends, mixture of Monster and Humans.

 

‘Well you are _old_ after all.’

 

‘Chara, are you forgetting the fact that you’re much _older_ than me?’, Frisk asked amusingly.

 

‘I’m a dead 10 year old, Frisk.’

 

‘Does not change the fact that you’re _older_ than me’

 

They couldn’t help but feel nostalgic having this banter with the voice inside their head.

 

When they stop bantering, Frisk could feel their body weakening than before.

 

‘It looks like I’m going away soon…’

 

‘Yeah… our time is almost up.’

 

‘Chara, I hope in our next life we could meet again…’

 

‘Me too, Frisk…’

 

‘Love you Chara…’, the last thought in their head.

 

‘… Love you too Frisk.’

  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

  
_A Newborn’s wailing can be heard._


	2. Chapter 1: Tsuna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally post it!  
> It's short and not a greatest chapter. Sorry.

**_6 Years Later. . . . ._ **

It’s been two years since I, Sawada Tsunayoshi or Tsuna for short, a six year old started having memories of my previous life as Frisk. I don’t remember everything, just a few memories that slowly shows up.

I’m in the living room, drawing and coloring things that came from my previous life. Like the golden flower that represents something to me in my life before.

The golden flower represents hope and dreams, but also tragedy.

I also remembered that I had a different gendered body and use they or them pronouns in my past life. Though in the life I have now, I don’t mind having male body and pronoun.

As long I get to wear and do what I want, either it is feminine or masculine, then it’s fine. It’s a good thing Sawada Nana, my mother, doesn’t mind me wearing girly or cute clothes.

She seems to be supportive and must’ve enjoyed dressing me up in cute clothes.

When I gain back some of my memories back from my previous life, I couldn’t help but miss Chara. I missed my partner, my counterpart, my soulmate. My soul would throb at the thought of Chara.

‘No… I shouldn’t be like this, I’m sure Chara wouldn’t want me to be like this either.’

Clenching my chest to calm my soul. Eyes glowing red.

‘I hope I could meet Chara again soon…’

Then I heard my mother calling me.

“Tsu-kun! Dinner is ready!”

“Okay Mama!” I replied back to her.

I started to clean up my things and leave them be in the living room. I went to the kitchen and see my mother placing dinner on the table.

“Tsu-kun, tell me how was your day?” she asked while smiling with kindness and sincerity.

I smiled, thinking how lucky I was to be born with a kind mother.

‘Though she seems dense and oblivious to father’s _job_ , it’s quite concerning…’ I thought thinking back about the postcard that father sent to us.

‘If he’s really _construction worker_ , why on earth would he be in Antarctica of all places?!’ I sighed mentally.

“It was good mama! I drew flowers!” as I started to eat.

“Is that so? Lets place those drawings of yours on the fridge then.” She smiled brightly at me.

I gave her a smile of my own and then continue to eat dinner with her.

After finishing dinner, I started to realize something.

‘Am I still able to use magic?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I ever get a chance to finish this story, I'll try to remake it.  
> Made Art of this chapter, here's the link: https://www.deviantart.com/meilienne/art/Reborn-Into-Another-Tale-Chapter-1-793043848


End file.
